


afterwards

by amberbee112



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, ableist vibes, angst? i think this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbee112/pseuds/amberbee112
Summary: takes place after the voidfishing by lucretia but pre-BoB creation.lucreta regrets the whole voidfish thing for davenport's sake. she keeps him close, keeps him where he belongs, with family.





	afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just whipped this up cuz i was thinking abt lucas and was like "i should post something. use my ao3 account for good." so this exists. its super short. lucretia has a relatable thing abt lying in this.

“Why do you keep him?”

Lucretia looks up from her paperwork and blinks at Lucas. “Keep him?”

“Davenport.” Lucas makes a head jerk to Davenport behind him.

“He’s my…” Superior Officer? Captain? Boss? Partner? Family? “Friend.”

Lucas snorts somewhat disdainfully, stretching his arms above his head. “Must’ve been some friend.”

“The most reliable you could find,” Lucretia says before she really thinks about it.

“Huh,” Lucas says, staring at her.

Lucretia frowns. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Lucas looks down at the sheet of calculations in front of him. 

Lucretia sighs.

“Do you know what happened to him?”

Lucretia sighs harder. “You gonna drop this if i answer.”

A smirk. “Maybe.”

“I dont know.” Lucretia lies, lowering her head to her paper again. Her brain is screaming at her for lying, _you can’t do that_ , but at the same time Lucas can’t know the truth about the relics, about the century, about the voidfish, about her family, about her.

“Bullshit.”

Lucretia gives him her best flat unimpressed face. “What do you want from me? I wasn’t there.” Not technically a lie.

“You have to know something though. Damage to the language center? But he’s...articulate, with what words, word, he has.” He presses.

Lucretia sighs. “I think it was magic.” Not a lie at all.

“What spell?”

“If i knew that, I would have done something for him.” Lies lies lies lies. “It’s no spell that I know, and I know quite a few at this point.” That’s not a lie though. She doesnt know a spell that would do this to someone.

Lucas makes a face and flops backwards against the back of his chair. 

“Why are you so caught up about this?” Lucretia can’t help but ask.

Lucas sighs. “I don’t know, I just thought you’d know more than this.”

Something in Lucretia’s heart twitches. She does. “Like I said. I wasn’t there. Did you think friends spent all the time?”

Lucas ignores the dig at the number of friends he has. “I was just hoping you happened to be there.” Another dumb smirk grows on his face. “Hey, feels like we’ve spent the past month together, what does that make us?”

Lucretia does not look up. “Coworkers.”

Lucas sighs.


End file.
